EAW House of Glass (2011)
Card Glass Wallz Match for the EAW Answers World Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy Glass Tables Match; Loser will be Fired CM Banks vs. Lethal Consequences Glass Crypt Match for the EAW Age of Extreme Championship Prince of Phenomenal © vs. Eddie Mack Glass Ropes Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Foreign Prophecy (Ross Shackleford & Storm Lightning) © vs. Elite Warning (Chris Elite & Victor Hughes) vs. Mutiny (King Cliff & Moses X) w/EAW CEO Matt Daniels Taipei Death Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Kendra Shamez © vs. Cameron Ella Ava 1000 Shards Elimination Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship Vic Vendetta © vs. Montell Smooth vs. Dorin vs. Johnny Hawk Results *2. As Kendra has the cover on Cameron, a hooded individual came in the ring and pulled Kendra off of Cameron. The being then attacks Kendra until that person hit the C.C. DDT as the person takes her hood off as she reveals as Carrie. Carrie then pulls Cameron on top of Kendra as the referee makes the pinfall. After the match, Cameron exits the ring as Kendra starts to make it back on her feet. Cameron then met Hurricane Hawk at the top of the ramp as they both hug while celebrating. Back in the ring, Kendra stares down at Carrie as Carrie leaves the ring. *4. After the match, Eddie was holding the Age of Extreme Championship high above his head, now standing on the Crane as pyro was shown going off behind him on the stage and above the ring as he continues to celebrate. Eddie then heads to the back as EMT's and Refs unlocking the phone booth door, as POP is shown being removed from the phone booth and helped and escorted backstage. Prince of Phenomenal refuses to be helped as he snatches away and walks through the curtain *5. Due to the match's stipulation, CM Banks is fired from Dynasty. After the match, Lethal Consequences was walking up the ramp doing his signature walk as he walks backstage. The EMTs attend to Banks getting remove him from the shattered glass. Referees help Banks to his feet as the crowd sang " AH...NA NA NA...AH NA NA NA...HEY HEY HEY...GOODBYE" throughout the arena. Banks exits the ring and starts to walk up the ramp in disbelief as the crowd continues to sing. Banks was looking back at the crowd, then turning around exiting the stage. *6. The ending of the match was Da Vinci and RRS fighting on top of the structure until Da Vinci throws RRS off the top of the structure through a glass table in the ring. Da Vinci started to climb down but he climbed back up and stands on the top of the structure. He looks down at RRS until he does the Dynasty X Chop and hits a Frog Splash off the top of the structure thus landing on RRS!!! Da Vinci covers RRS and thus getting the win and retaining the title after a very bloody and hellacious main event. EMT's then rushing down the ring, opening up the door, and rushing into the ring with stretchers. Da Vinci got up by his own power and leaves the structure as heads to the top of the entrance ramp. He stumbles for a bit until he stands tall holding up the Answers World Championship at the top of the ramp as the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Hurricane Hawk gave advice to Cameron Ella Ava before her match. *Kendra Shamaez was backstage with Tanny and Matt Ryder. Kendra asks Tanny to stay backstage with Matt even Tanny wants to help out but Kendra wants to win the match by herself. Kendra then tells Matt if Hawk tries to interfere, take him out before Kendra heads to the ring leaving Matt and Tanny alone. *Eddie Mack hired two Security Guards to guard his locker room as he got things to do before his match. Minutes later, Prince of Phenomenal came to the two security guards and one of them ask him to leave until POP show them 20 $100 bills in front of them. The two guards then took the money and step aside as POP enters into Mack's locker room. Several minutes later, the entire room was completely trashed as POP stands proud until one of the guards told him that Mack is coming back. POP thought that he should leave a message as well before he leaves. *Eddie Mack returns from doing his errands before his match. He was stopped by Max A. Million as Million stop Mack for an interview with him. Mack talked with Million for a bit until a referee told Eddie that something was going on in his locker room. Mack then runs down to his locker room then sees it trashed. Mack knew who done it and was in a total rage until he sees a message on one of the walls. Eddie read the message until the message asks him to turn around. As Eddie was turning around, Prince of Phenomenal swings his Age Of Extreme belt into the back of Eddie's head, knocking him on the ground. POP kneels over Eddie and tells him "It's like this kind of thing keeps happening over and over. I'm standing over you, and you're laying down flat on your face." POP then continues to talk over Eddie by telling him "The big difference though, is that tonight I'm going to make sure you stay down." Eddie Mack was struggling to get up, as POP kicks him on the side of the head, walks out of the locker room and shuts the door behind him. *Rated R Shaman of Sexy and EAW CEO Matt Daniels talk about that RRS will walk out as the champion even RRS was a little nervous. *Mutiny cut a promo during the event. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011